just a dream
by Gothic-Lady-Kagome
Summary: i dont own ITs a kagsess story and it is short


Hi this is Kagome I always day dreamed about a silver haired half-demon but somewhere along our journy with my friends: Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kiara, and Inuyasha. I thought I loved Inuyasha but there is only so much a girl can take and I can't wait forever for Inuyasha. And I shouldn't have to put up with him going to Kikyo because she is one of the undead.  
Like I said I'm not dreaming or day dreaming about Inuyasha. No, not him but he does have siver hair, gold sun kissed eyes, and he is a dog demon. And these dreams and day dreams are way different more shocking but its just a dream it would never really happen he is a Demon Lord of the Western Lands and I'm a human miko. He thinks I'm below him. He is Inuyasha's older half brother his name is Sesshomaru. Sesshomaru and I have had a couple of meetings because when I run off after seeing Inuyasha and Kikyo together after he promised not to go. We talked and we got to know a little more about eachother.  
Sesshomaru is like a god he is untouchable. Like a movie star in my time untouchable. But they are not as hot as he is. But hey I can still dream.

/Warning Lemon\  
"Hey Sango want to go to the hot springs?" asked Kagome.  
"Sure Kagome let me get Shippou." Sango said. Sango went and picked up Shippou.

At the springs "So Sango did you tell Miroku"  
"No Kagome I'm to scared of rejection I don't know how you can stay here even with Inuyasha going to see Kikyo all the time"  
"Kagome, Sango I'm going back to camp." said Shippou.  
"Okay Shippou." both girls said.  
"Sango can I tell you everything?" asked Kagome.  
"Yes you're like a sister to me." said Sango.  
"Good its short I keep having dreams about Sesshomaru"  
"Like what perverted dreams or normal"  
"Okay one of them goes like this."

Dream She was walking in the forest. She turned around when she heared a familiar voice. "Miko." Sesshomaru said. "Yes?" Kagome asked. "Do you always walk alone in the forest?" "No why?" "Because I or some other demon could have killed you." "I know I'm just getting fire wood." The next thing she knew they were on the ground both had no clothes.  
"What are you doing?" Kagome asked.  
"Don't worry I will be gentle if you let me join you." said Sesshomaru.  
"It is going to hurt isn't it?" Kagome asked.  
"For a minute but it will pass." Sesshomaru said.  
"Yes I will let you." Kagome said.

End Dream "Then it was over the dream ended and I keep having these dreams what do I do?" asked Kagome.  
"Kagome it is okay it is not like it will happen and you can dream can't you dream?" asked Sango.  
"Yes." said Kagome.

"Sango you want to read this? Tell me what you think." said Kagome.  
"Okay." said Sango.

(okay this poem I made so it might not be so good okay go with me here)  
(Poem)  
He stole my heart He just don't know it yet My number one fear Is he will not care He is perfect, strong, and untouchable I don't think he even noticed me He stole my heart and didn't even try

End Poem "I liked it Kagome." said Sango. "Thanks Sango." said Kagome. Inuyasha came to a stop. "Whats wrong?" "Sesshomaru." Sango and Kagome gasped.  
"Hello brother." Sesshomaru said.  
"What do you want?" asked Inuyasha.  
"Sango he is looking at me strange." whispered Kagome to Sango.  
"I know." Sango whispered back to Kagome.  
Inuyasha put his hand on tetsusaiga's hilt. "I want the Miko Kagome." Sesshomaru said.  
"Me why?" asked Kagome.  
"I will be back." said Sesshomaru.  
"Okay." said Sango and Kagome.

Later that night "Where is Inuyasha?" asked Kagome.  
"He went for a walk." said Sango.  
"I will go get him." said Kagome.

"Inuyasha are you sure she wont come?" asked Kikyo.  
"Yes she is at the hot springs." said Inuyasha.

Kagome saw it all. She kept running. Then she ran into someone. "Sesshomaru." said Kagome. "I told you I would protect you even from heart ache." said Sesshomaru.  
"Thank you Sesshomaru and I love you." said Kagome.  
"You are welcome and I love you too Kagome." said Sesshomaru. 


End file.
